


Pancake Day

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [67]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: It's Pancake Day and Masterchef Arthur Shappey is trying to surprise his Skip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creativity Night in the fandot chat.  
> Prompt: pancake / If I didn't have you.  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

”Oh no,” Martin sighed as he the all too familiar smell hit his nostrils. He hurried through to the kitchen to prevent disaster. The meal was definitely long gone, but the house was so far still standing.

 

Smoke filled his eyes as he got near the kitchen and in the middle of the smoke he found Arthur waving a kitchen towel around like a maniac.

 

”Arthur what are you doing? Get that thing off the oven right now!”

 

”Oh, of course. Righto, Skip.” Arthur threw the towel on the floor and grabbed the frying pan. ”Where?”

 

”The sink!” Martin demanded. ”And pour water over it.”

 

”But water will ruin the pancake.”

 

”Arthur! The sink! NOW!”

 

Martin hurried to the to open a window and Arthur did as he was told

 

”Why on earth didn’t the smoke detector go off?”

 

”Oh,” said Arthur. ”You see, it kept going off every time I try to make food, so I take the batteries out before I start.”

 

”Of course you do.”

 

”But it’s okay, Skip. I always put them back in when I’m done, and it’s not like I was going to leave the room. It’s completely safe, I promise.”

 

”Safe?”

 

”Safe-ish?”

 

”Arthur, why are you trying to burn down our house?”

 

”I’m not,” said Arthur . ”I only wanted to surprise you. It’s pancake day, you know. And since we didn’t have time for a proper breakfast this morning, I thought we could have pancakes for dinner.”

 

”And you couldn’t wait until I got home?”

 

”Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

 

”True,” Martin admitted. ”But I’d rather have a house than a surprise, Arthur.”

 

”I can see that.”

 

The smoke cleared a bit and Martin took a look at the disaster area that was their kitchen.

 

Before him lay a stack of mostly-black, flat things, the counter was covered in flour, with batter running down the front, and the sink was still smoking from the frying pan.

 

”I’m sorry I ruined it,” Arthur apologised. ”I just can’t seem to figure out the right temperature. You see, I tried to be careful and keep it low so I wouldn’t burn them, but that went too slow, and I knew you were coming home soon, so I cranked it up just a tiny bit. Only it wasn’t a tiny bit … Why can’t pancakes fry more easily? Either they never finish or they’ll finish in seconds. I don’t even have time to properly put the batter in the pan before I should have turned it around, and then it sticks to the pan and I can’t turn it around at all, not even with that tossing technique they always do on TV.”

 

”That explains the stains on the wall and upper cupboards,” said Martin with a sigh.

 

”Yeah.”

 

Martin looked up. ”Well, at least it didn’t reach the ceiling this time.”

 

”Thank heaven for small mercies?”

 

”I guess.”

 

Martin looked at the kitchen and at Arthur. There was only one thing to do.

 

”Right, let us clean up this mess, and see if we can make another batch.”

 

”I don’t think we can, Skip. There’s nothing left.”

 

”But we did the shopping yesterday. There must be plenty left.” Martin opened the fridge and Arthur was right. It was almost empty.

 

”I know we did,” said Arthur. ”But I tried to make different types of batter to make them more exciting, and none of them came out right before I decided to just make the ordinary boring type. So I’ve used all the eggs.”

 

Martin felt a headache coming, but gritted his teeth. ”Then let’s make something else.”

 

”But it’s Pancake day. We HAVE to have pancakes.” Arthur insisted.

 

Martin sighed. ”Fine. Let’s clean this up and then go out and find a place that serves pancakes.”

 

”BRILLIANT!”

 

Martin opened the cupboard and took out dishcloths, brushes and a bucket. He handed it to Arthur.

 

”Let’s do this.”

 

Arthur gave him a quick kiss and started filling the bucket with water.

 

”Oh, Skip. If I didn’t have you I would probably have burned down the house.”

 

”I know, Arthur. And if I didn’t have you, I wouldn’t have become the master of cleaning a kitchen.”

 


End file.
